A tent frame of the type defined in the introduction is known through for example EP 0 579 663 B1. Although the tent frame disclosed in that publication is well-functioning for its purpose, there is a desire to simplify the structure of tent frames of this type so as to be able to provide a tent provided with such a tent frame that is more cost-efficiently to produce and easier for a user to handle.